I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchair carriers and, more particularly, to a wheelchair carrier which carries a collapsed wheelchair in a motor vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many paraplegics and other persons confined to wheelchairs are nevertheless capable of driving motor vehicles such as cars, vans and the like. Such vehicles, of course, must be especially equipped with hand controls to permit the control of the vehicle's throttle and brake systems.
During operation of the motor vehicle by the disabled person, the wheelchair is stored behind the front seat of the motor vehicle. The wheelchair seat and back are constructed of a flexible material, such as fabric, to permit the wheelchair to collapse from its sides and towards its center.
In order to drive the motor vehicle, the disabled person typically wheels him or herself to the car, opens the door and swings him or herself onto the front seat of the car. Once this has been accomplished, the wheelchair must be collapsed and then manually dragged into the back seat of the vehicle. While this procedure may be acceptable to disabled persons who are young and/or strong, many disabled persons are simply physically unable to collapse the wheelchair and then drag the collapsed wheelchair into the back seat of the vehicle. Consequently, many disabled persons are unable to travel independently despite their ability to drive a specially equipped car.